Kellyn (anime)
Kellyn is a character appearing in Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. Biography Pokémon the Series: Diamond and Pearl Kellyn blocked an Aura Sphere from Riolu, that was fired at Ash, and then chased after it. The heroes followed Kellyn, who was watching Riolu in the bushes, mentioning that Riolu wasn't his or a wild Pokémon and just wanted to go home. J's henchmen appeared and attacked Riolu. Kellyn revealed himself later to be a Ranger and captured an Ariados to help him deal with J's Henchmen's Crobat. Kellyn then jumped over the cars and captured a Nincada to trap J's henchmen in a hole. Brock mentioned that Kellyn wasn't just a regular Ranger but a Top Ranger because he used a Fine Styler. Kellyn released Ariados and Nincada and gave Riolu his doll, saying that it could trust him. He picked Riolu up and asked the heroes to follow him and as they were following him, Kellyn and the heroes introduced themselves to each other. They went to a nearby river and Kellyn healed Riolu's wound with a Super Potion. He then explained to the heroes that Riolu has been through some rough times. After mentioning that Ash and Riolu matched their aura, he received a call from Solana, who gave him the location of the rendezvous point. They sailed their way to the point and Kellyn explained to the heroes that his mission was to bring Riolu home. They then got attacked by J's Henchmen's Sharpedo, who broke the boat. Kellyn captured a Floatzel to help him get away from J's henchmen. However, J herself appeared and attacked them with her Salamence. Kellyn ordered Floatzel to use Water Gun but Salamence was still able to fire Hyper Beam, which caused rocks to fall down. Because of that, Kellyn, Dawn and Brock got seperated from Riolu and Ash.DP071: Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1) Kellyn captured three Blastoise to put the fire, which was caused by J, out with Rain Dance. He presumed that this was the work of Hunter J and hoped that both Ash and Riolu were alright. As Kellyn, Dawn and Brock were running, they saw J's airship, fearing that Riolu had been caught. He later saved Ash and Pikachu who fell from J's airship with Staraptor. Back at the ground, Kellyn received another call from Solana, who said that they lost J's client. Ash was able to sense Riolu's aura, so Kellyn captured several Dodrio and followed Ash to chase after J. Arriving at the place, the transaction had already been made and both Kellyn and Ash chased after J's client to take Riolu back while Ash's friends, Officer Jenny and Solana stayed back to battlr the henchmen. Kellyn was able to stop J's client but he went into a cave. With the help of Ash, who sensed Riolu's aura, they were able to stop J's client and successfully freed Riolu with the help of a Donphan, which Kellyn captured in the cave to help them out. At the end of the day, Kellyn succeeded in completing his mission as Riolu was reunited with the man who raised him.DP072: Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part 2 Pokémon Temporary Befriended Episode appearances See also *Kellyn (Ranger Batonnage) References Category:Pokémon Rangers